far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Aquila
House Aquila House Aquila is one of the Houses Minor, alongside House Eridanus, House Lyra, House Pyxis, House Reticulum, House Serpens and House Triangulum. It was formed hundreds of years ago when Emperox Diomikato was searching for a new home planet for his empire and landed on the planet known as Diomikato, the home to today's House Aquila. The house also has its own wiki where more details on Aquila can be found. Organization The Nobility of House Aquila is militarized with few non-military noble ranks. Almost every Aquilan has entered military service and most of its ranks are achievable for even people without nobility. As of such both, noble and military rank are strongly connected to another. Politics of House Aquila The Convocation For main article, see The Convocation Ever since the fall of the Empress Aquila Alejandra Ari, more commonly known as the Blood Eagle, House Aquila has considered themselves a republic ruled by a council of legates known as the Most Serene and Noble Convocation of Mars, Peers and Benevolent Lords of Aquila and the Commanders of the Imperial Legions. Imperial Restoration Initiative For main article, see Imperial Restoration Initiative The Imperial Restoration Initiative (IRI) is political movement and organization that was originally created by Aquilans after the fall of the Blood Eagle. Today the organization, while still not officially condone by House Aquila, has spread outside of the noble house and into the wider sector. Aquilan Naming Conventions For main article, see Aquilan Naming Conventions Titles and ranks of an Aquilan nobility have extensive order and goes as follows: rankrankrankranksor athlete rankshousenamenamenamename or number Example: Orbitalis Legionnaire Medicus Dux Raeda Aquila Gun Galic of Legion CCLX All ranks are gender neutral as Aquila welcomes all those willing to serve the Empire, regardless of sex, belief, or planetary origin. Limitanei and Comitatenses The Limitanei are usually recruited or otherwise conscripted from a planets local populace in areas expected to be hot zones of conflict. A Tribune of Aquila is often sent to a planet with the specific objective of raising a legion of Limitanei troops, training them to be combat ready and preparing the planet for war in advance of the conflict. They work alongside the planet's own local defense and spend most of their time building fortification, preparing supply depots and training for an upcoming battle. While usually considered to be more 'elite' than local planetary militia, they are shunned by the Comitatenses and the rest of Aquila for not being 'true' soldiers as Limitanei usually disband after the threat has passed and usually don't see conflict. That being said they, on occasion, need to fight and in such time their role is to hold their position and survive until the Comitatenses arrive in force to defeat the enemy. There many accounts detailing the heroic efforts of Limitanei forces in holding back impossible numbers of Synths and sometimes dying to a man defending their world. In recent years, the Limitanei have changed in their traditional role slightly, with a new Century of the Legio Praxis being established to train Limitanei prior to any form of conflict, making them similar to reservists in nature, an auxiliary force that can be called on upon a Tribune to fortify a planet. The Comitatenses are the main branch of Aquila's legions and often are what is referred to when talking about the Aqulian Legions, under the umbrella of Comitatenses nearly every unit lies. The Comitatenses represent the true fighting force of Aquila. Going from planet to planet and fighting to eradicate the enemies of The Empire. No matter the odds they Comitatenses are expected to win once deployed. Comitatenses don't defend, they strike and almost exclusively are used as an attacking force. They are organized into legions, each with its own Commander, Legionaries and Lorica mechs. A strong martial tradition exists within every Legion. In Aquilan fashion, many of the soldiers are raised from birth to be a part of a specific legion, learning the particular lore and mythos of each legion and more often than not a legionnaire serves for life. The recent loss of the Synths and the extreme casualties of the war have taken a toll on the legions and now are critically undermanned. The Chosen This group known as The Chosen of (Legion name) are legionnaires hand picked by the Legates of the legions to serve as their bodyguards. They are expected to give their life to protect the Legate. There are many stories about the exploits of the Chosen in the defense of their Legates Umbra Protocol Within the legions there exists a group of special forces known as The Umbra Protocol, they are integrated within the Legions Primus Centuries, and operate outside of the usual authority. They were recently announced to the public by the latest Legate Umbra. Quaestionarius Corps Publically The Quaestionarius Corps is an integrated organization within the Legions and attached Logistics Corps. They operate as Commissars, Morale Offices, and Counselors, seeing to the emotional needs of the Legions. Behind the scenes, they are also House Aquilas secret police, operating as counter-infiltration specialists, ensuring that the Legions are never influenced away from their duties to The Empire. The Quaestionarius is also the intelligence arm of House Aquila, specializing in torture and emotional manipulation to dredge the secrets of The Empires enemies out into the open. Publically they all appear to be the same rank, to eliminate favoritism, but internally they are divided up based on the potency of their skills, unless you are part of The Corps, you dont know who the leader is, but The Corps does have a speaker, The Voice of The Quaestionarius, Quaestionarius Legate Aquila Lucius 'Nighthawk' Justus who brings the feelings of The Corps as a whole to The Convocation. Téng Shé For main article see, Téng Shé The Téng Shé are a psychic strikeforce made up of Diomikatan psychics. The strikeforce is overseen and controlled both by House Aquila and House Serpens. Legion Founding Legion founding is based on the occurring conflicts of The Empire. Formed based on necessity, a Legion is created usually in moments of multiple conflicts and expanding fronts where multiple Legions reallocate notable Praetors, Prefects, or other high ranking officers to lead the newly formed Legion. This Legion can be composed of veteran legionaries or fresh Limitanei from the local planets, the latter being more prevalent as of late. In the past the rarer Legion founding was based on the Diomikato where a whole Legion was trained from recruits gathered from across The Empire and were celebrated by the whole of the planet. These days of Legion Founding were events of celebration in honor to the new soldiers who were embarking into the grand service to the Throne and The Empire Known Active Comitatenses Legions Known Disbanded Comitatenses Legions History The Blood Eagle For main article, see ''The Blood Eagle'' Though hundreds of years ago, the time of the Aquilan Emperor is known by many to have been a bloody century. The moniker for this leader was, The Blood Eagle. This name isn’t spoken in public or in the company of certain people for fear of insult. The Blood Eagle is known to have relied on intelligence units, like the Quaestionarius Corps, to enforce loyalty to her regime and PRISM is rumored to have formed from a sub-set of these intelligence officers and propagandists. The Blood Eagle Conspiracy Within House Aquila it is Taboo to speak of the Blood Eagle aloud, such is the shame upon our house. However mutterings of dissent exist, a few of the higher ranking officers within Aquila doubt the tales of mass murder, pillage and genocide. They believe that history has been rewritten by other noble houses in order to prevent an Aquila on the throne. The Fall of Cygnus and Loss of the Synth Before the fall of House Cygnus in the War Against the Artificials 10 years ago, House Aquila used Synths extensively in almost every aspect of the legions. From front line combat to the the low intensity engineering and logistical work, a synth could be seen in every legion. But even in their highest numbers, Synths weren’t a mainstay of every legion, nor were they particularly popular among the house. Some legions were made up entirely of Synths, save for the Lorica pilot, whilst others only had synth in low priority roles. Regardless, before the crisis it was estimated that Synths made up between 20%-80% of the Aquilian Comitatenses Legion. Therefore fighting during the crisis was extremely widespread with high casualty rates across Imperial space, some of the most prestigious Legions in The Empire ceased to exist and their Eagle standards lost. After the conflict, the Legions were left hollow and in desperate need of soldiers to replace both the Synths among the ranks who had been removed and those who had been removed by the Synths. Aquilian Culture Oath of Mortale Fide A ceremonial oath taken to swear loyalty to officers mostly used by legions to embolden soldiers dedication to their legion and in turn The Empire at large. While the trapping of the oath has change through out the legions it's core merits are present in all legions having the participants taking the legions name beside their rank (Legionary Raptorae or Centurion Fidelis). The oath was created from the founding of the first legions on Diomikato where it is still preformed in its original practice. Upon graduation from Academia Ardenti Arbitrium, this Oath given to legionaries and high officers of the House Aquila's Legions. By taking this oath soldiers swear their lives in service to the throne and The Empire for only by declaring your mortal service to the legion can The Empire be truly protected by the most resolute soldiers The Empire has to offer. Military Medals For main article, see Aquilan Military Awards and Shield Accolades The awards given in a legionary's service bring honor and recognition no matter the legionary's stature in House Aquila. Courtship and Marriage Courtship inside Aquila is an awkward issue. Officially it is forbidden to pursue sexual or romantic relations inside the legions, to prevent combat personnel from becoming liabilities in combat due either to clashing priorities or pregnancy. Since most of the population of House Aquila are military personnel this presents a problem for the house and renewing its population. But as they say... "ah *love* ah finds a way". A few exceptions are made within the legion in regards to relationships: * Firstly, Individuals within the legions are allowed to have pre-existing relationships, provided they swear to serve the legion and the throne above their loved ones. * Secondly, an individual within the legions may propose and hold betrothals so long as they do not pursue the relationship in a manner that would restrict their ability to serve the legion. * Thirdly Individuals who are in recognised relationships may be granted special shore leave to attend to emergencies.. * Finally in regards to political marriage; Political marriages are treated as a special mission to attend to in personal time, with any usual punishment involving dereliction of duty ignored. By the time most Legionaries leave the Legions they are too old for children. Therefore Aquila has a very generous adoption policy. Outside of service to the Legions, Aquilan relationships are a mixed bag, with all sorts of influences involved in courtship. Most Aquilans adopt the appropriate customs from their partner. Many former legionaries are clueless in the romantic arts, should two Aquilans become romantically involved it is quite likely neither will know how to handle the relationship. Nobility within and outside the Legions Coming Soon Oil Wrestling For main article, see Oil Wrestling Oil wrestling is on of the most well-known Aquilan sports, but is reserved only for nobles or for those serving in the Aquilan Legions. It has an annual professional championship and smaller pro-matches that happen regularly in the off-season. Architecture Coming Soon Poetry and Writing In the quiet moments between battles, time allows contemplative members of the legions to express themselves. Aquilans have been noted for producing extremely detailed works of literature or deeply moving poetry. Many soldiers practice east Terran poetry in their down time, keeping the legacy of the old worlds alive. Here are some examples of this ancient art form: (Poems sourced Belisarius' and Horatius' memoirs) Personal, commissioned songs are often sung before a Noble's entrance in ceremonial matters and in funeral services. Food in Aquilian Culture Aquilans are famous for their deliciously rustic cooking. They are widely regarded as the best chef's of the nobility. More Information can be found at the wikia page for food. Aquilan Armaments and Vehicles Interested in the equipment the different Legionary roles use, see Aquilan Loadouts Interested in the different vehicles and mechs used, see Aquilan Lorica and Military Vehicles Interested in the diffeent classes of spaceships used, see Aquilan Navy Notable People Extended Universe Characters Category:Noble Houses Category:House Aquila Category:Houses Minor Category:Factions